The Fools of April 1st
by crowskisses
Summary: It's april fool's day and pranks are played, fools are made.


Summary: April fool's day brings on a few pranks and a lot fools.

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except an odd sense of humor.

A/N: Insomnia one shot. Potentially a new sorta serious story coming out, another round of our favorite characters in costume, intoxicated. We'll see!

April Fool's Day

"I'm going to get him, get him good." Matt murmured, looking at his calendar.

"Get who?" Stefan asked, looking up from his book. They were sitting in the library, studying. Stefan's oak green gaze fixed on Matt with a harsh intensity as he slowly closed his book, but Matt barely noticed.

"Damon." Matt replied, still furiously writing in his planner. Blue eyes flashed up, "I haven't forgotten what he did on St. Patrick's day!"

"Matt," Stefan sighed before a slow smile crossed his face and his tone changed to conspiratorial, "Matt..."

…...

Bonnie woke with a start, batting at her alarm clock furiously. 8 already? She was late, furiously late! Bleary eyed she sprung out of bed, stumbling as she tried to pull on clothes. She had to make it to her 8:30 biology test. Why hadn't Elena woken her when she left?

She hurried through her morning routine, forgoing a shower and makeup completely, only managing to run a brush through her hair and a toothbrush across her teeth in a pure panic. She had only one thought as she tried to pull a sweater on backwards: if she failed biology she would _never _ be a nurse!

Still struggling with her sweater she ran down the stairs and collided with someone, "Ouch!"

"Owww!" Elena shrieked, falling sideways and sending the boot she had been trying to put on sideways.

"We're late!" Bonnie shrieked at her, pulling her up in a fluid motion. "We're going to fail!''

"No!" Elena shrieked back, looking around wildly before her control snapped into place. "The power must have gone out. We can explain that."

"The power.." Bonnie repeated woodenly, feeling Elena's calm sink in as she pulled on her coat looking out the window for the weather. Except outside it was complete blackness, no sun, no clouds, not even rain. She stopped with only one hand in, looking furiously at Elena, something flickering behind her thrumming panic and biology vocabulary clouding her mind. "What's today?"

"April 1st..." Elena met her eyes, blue blazing in fury as she looked from the window then back to Bonnie. They said the name in unison, in pure fury, "Meredith!"

More frantic steps came pounding down the stairs, the sound of socks skidding across the landing and a harried dark head came into sight. Meredith was holding her pants in her hand, her shirt askew and her hair wild, "I'm late for my presentation!"

She paused, looking at them in wild confusion, "What are you doing here? It's 10!" Meredith took a deep, calming breath, "Was your test that easy?"

Bonnie shook her head, still only half awake. She yawned, "It's still dark outside."

Elena was furiously digging out her phone as Meredith looked at the window, saying softly, "A storm?"

Elena shook her head, blonde hair flying, "It's only 4:30!"

Bonnie clued Meredith in, "It's april 1st and we're the fools!"

Then a soft whistling from outside could be heard and the girls all looked at each other, fury and realization crashing across three faces. "Damon!"

He opened the door at his name, his voice bemused, "Yes?"

"How dare you..." Elena started forward, holding her boot high as if to hit him.

He held up hands in peace, not bothering to contain his chuckle. "As amusing as this little prank was, it wasn't me."

"Of course it was." Meredith said tiredly, rubbing her forehead.

Bonnie frowned and looked from Damon, to the window then back at the girls. Her mouth puckered in confusion, "It's not really his style."

"Of course it's him!" Elena snapped, not lowering her boot. She feinted with it, whipping it closer to his face and pausing at yet more sounds on the stairs.

Then, floating down the stairway came another whistle, bright and cheery. They all paused, listening to the steps go to the 2nd floor landing and the laugh before the skidding sound of someone sliding down the railing. There was a thump of someone landing on their feet and then Matt strolled into view, dressed for practice still whistling. He stopped when he saw them, his face going into a poorly disguised smirk before fake surprise, "Girls, what are you doing up so early? Joining me for my 5 am practice?"

They all stared at him in surprise, watching as he grabbed his gym bag and smiled at them. Elena unfroze first, her voice an accusation, "Matt, what have you done?"

"Me?" Matt echoed back faintly.

"Yes, you!" Meredith said cooly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Matt protested heading for the door.

"Yes you do, Matthew Honeycutt!" Bonnie added, stomping her small foot as anger boiled in her.

He opened the door, flashing them a guilty grin over his shoulder, "Happy April!"

Meredith's cool, hunter-like voice stopped him just before he shut the door, "I know where you sleep, Matt."

Matt turned back with a fake sigh and a smile, "Do try and be more original Meredith. That prank was already done this year."

The door shut to Meredith's nostrils flaring, her hand clenching into a fist. Bonnie shot a worried glance Damon's way, fearing what commentary he would have on Meredith and Matt's exchange, but he was silent. Even Damon knew not to tempt Meredith in this mood, his sense of self preservation stronger than his sense of humor. As if to prove her point he looked over at her, a smile playing on his lips. "Shall we make breakfast?"

"No." Meredith said, still holding her pants in her hand as she headed for the stairs. She glanced back at Bonnie and Elena, fire glancing in her dark eyes, "It's friday so he'll come home and sleep... and he will pay."

Damon made a sudden comment, half a peace offering and half for his own amusement. "He still has nightmares about the trees of the old wood. He whimpers in his sleep."

Meredith nodded, took one step up the stairs her voice floating back to them. "Thank you."

Bonnie yawned and looked from Elena to Damon, "Breakfast? I might as well study if I'm up for the test..."

"French toast." Elena agreed, yawning herself. "You get the bread and I'll get the books."

…...

"Hey." Enrique said dropping into the seat next to Bonnie in their biology auditorium, giving her a yawn though his eyes were piercing. "How you holding up?"

Bonnie glanced up in surprise, Enrique rarely came to biology, though today was a test, which might explain his presence. Still, while she knew he was asking about Zander, about his packmate, she didn't feel like answering honestly. She still felt bruised inside, though less tender than she had been. Instead of saying that she blurted something else out, "Panicking. Is it A and T or A and G? I've been studying since 5 am and fried my brain."

Enrique slapped her on the back, giving her a reassuring grin. "It's C and G, they rhyme, then A with T, which are both in _Partttay, _which incidentally is my best subject."

She laughed, the burst of panic clearing. He nudged her, "You should come around, you know? We're always on the science building having fun..."

"Maybe I will." She said thinking of the rowdy boys she did sometimes miss, before hastily adding, "Just...not yet."

He shook his head mournfully, passing her a scantron. "Oh yes you are, right after the test in fact. We're having a nooner today, since it's a moon day."

She shook her head and passed the scantron back up to the next row, where the rest of the Ms sat. "We'll see."

…...

"I'm so tired." Elena whined, leaning her head against Stefan as they walked across campus in mid-morning. "I still can't believe Matt pranked us!"

"Mmmhmm." Stefan agreed, fingers brushing the tips of her hair.

Elena went on. "I figured all of his wrath would be for Damon."

"Well...maybe he's taking it easy on him. After all, it is Damon's birthday." Stefan mused, defending his friend.

"His birthday?" Elena straightened off Stefan's shoulder, a light coming into her eyes. "Why didn't you mention it before?"

Stefan shrugged, "Well, after the first 100 or so birthdays don't really matter anymore."

"We have to throw him a party!" Elena spoke over him, "It's such short notice...but it'll be a great surprise!"

"Uh..." Stefan began protesting.

Elena waved his mouth shut, "A party, Stefan. I need the girls for this...Can you get Damon out of the house for a few hours this afternoon?"

Stefan shook his head in fake regret, "I've got Chem lab and we're making ethers."

Elena sighed before waving frantically at the redhead approaching the quad, "Bonnie will have to do it then. You can help decorate when you get home, or get the liquor."

Stefan made a noncommittal noise and slinked off as Bonnie joined Elena, Meredith coming out of the gym just in time to let him get away unnoticed. Bonnie gave Elena an enthusiastic hug, "How do you think you did?"

Elena shrugged, she knew she had done well, but it would do no good to tell Bonnie that, she was always insecure about her grades. "Couldn't tell. It's Damon's birthday!"

Meredith pulled something off Bonnie's back, holding it up for her with a raised eyebrow, "A 'kick me' sign? Who gave you that gift?"

"Enrique!" Bonnie shrieked, looking up towards the top science building where a few male figures were still visible. Laughter floated down to them and Bonnie shook a fist at them, before settling and turning back to the girls. "So, Damon's birthday?"

"Hanging out with the boys again?" Meredith asked casually.

Bonnie shrugged, shifting her feet, eyes dropping to the ground. "They kept asking, but...I can't. You know." Brown eyes flashed back up guiltily, "Though I did have a nooner beer with them."

Two pairs of accusing eyes met hers and Bonnie's voice got higher in defense, "What? I don't have class or anything..." Eyes back to the ground with a small shudder, "Plus they brought up Thanksgiving..." Another delicate shudder, before she shook it off resolutely, "So, what are we doing for the birthday boy?"

Meredith's fingers darted out, touching her shoulder for a second before receding, Elena too had reached out in comfort, her arm going securely around Bonnie and staying there. "I think a surprise party is in order. Stefan has orgo lab, so I'll need you to get Damon out of the house, Bonnie."

"When?" Bonnie asked, letting everything else drift away. "How?"

Elena pursed her lips. "I've been mulling it over. You'll have to yell for him. He's been sticking close to the house during days for awhile now."

"I'm not just going to cry wolf!" Bonnie protested, looking at Meredith for backup. "Especially while you two plan a party!"

Meredith rose to the occasion, frowning at Bonnie's pouting lip. She held up a hand to stay Elena's protests, "She's got a point. We don't want this to lead to a situation where Damon doesn't rescue her when she needs to be."

"He'll understand its just this once." Elena wheedled, her plan was made and they all were going to stick to it. No exceptions and both Bonnie and Meredith could see the dangerous, final glint in her eyes.

Meredith glanced back and forth, attempting to keep the peace. "Bonnie, you don't like party planning anyway. Can't you find something?"

"No." Bonnie said resolutely, deciding she would not waver. She was sick of being just a chess piece, she wanted to plan the game and be more adult.

"Yes. Or you have to find some other way to keep him out of the house." Elena fired back.

"Fine." Bonnie shot back, options running through her mind. Maybe Damon would go see the new vampire movie with her? Not giving in was a start, if not taking over the game.

...

Matt got home and yawned, practice had been long and hard and he deserved a snack and a nap. He sighed upon finding Damon in the kitchen, coolly leaning against the counter. He made an observation as Matt pulled some pizza out of the fridge."Do you think your little prank was worth Meredith's wrath?"

Matt rolled his eyes at the microwave, "It's just a prank, Damon, there's no wrath involved."

Damon gave a noncommittal, "hmmmm."

Matt grabbed his pizza at the ding of the microwave and headed upstairs to his room, his very own private haven from the insanity of their house. He opened the door and paused in shock, the plate of pizza he was holding hitting the ground in a clatter. He slammed the door shut, reopening it as his blood pressure surged, wrath and fury rising in him to cloud his vision. "Damon?_"_

Rather than his usual messy room with a wood floor and rug he saw something completely different. Green grass, a dog house, a bowl full of water, a bowl full of dry food, a dog bed large enough for a , bones and a large variety of chew toys. His wrath unleashed again, his eye beginning to twitch. "_Damoonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"_

Damon appeared next to him, lounging bemusedly against the hall wall. "You called?" His eyes twinkled as Matt moved his mouth, no sounds coming out, "The sod was Meredith's idea. A truly nice touch."

"Where is my stuff?" Matt exploded, spinning to face him, his eyes landing on concerned green and grey coming up the stairs. Stefan was frowning, but Meredith had a smile hovering about her clever mouth.

Damon didn't move from his perch, his feathers completely unruffled as he enjoyed his triumph with thunder rumbling through the air. "Outside of course, where dogs belong."

Matt ran past him, colliding with the hall window and looking first to the darkening sky. Then his eyes shot downward to all of the contents of his room, perfectly arranged sitting on the grass of their backyard. His fingers clutched the windowsill so hard he heard a crack, he spun around, anger causing him to shake. "Damon..You better _fix_ it!"

The smile he got in return was completely serene, if amused: "To quote you: "It's just a prank...there's no wrath involved."

A giggle sounded down the hallway and Matt spun, seeing Bonnie with her backpack swung over one shoulder, her form shaking with amusement. Matt's voice was appalled, "Bonnie, its not funny!"

She straightened, sobering immediately as best she could, though a giggle still escaped. "Sorry Matt...but you deserve it after this morning!"

All Matt could do was groan...

…...

Damon wouldn't see the movie, nor could she tempt him from the house with any of her other offers. He was too focused on his amusement of watching Matt move items back into the house. In a panic she had realized Elena was right, the only way he would leave is if he thought she was in danger. Well, Bonnie wasn't going to be known for crying wolf...so she was headed to a side of town she'd never been to before in search of a little bit of danger. Not too much danger, she hoped, just enough that screaming for Damon wouldn't be suspicious. Muggers, perhaps?

She pulled her coat tighter around her, looking down at her feet as she walked. She was scared, which she found funny. She'd faced down vampires, werewolves and the Dark Dimension and new places still scared her? There! She took a double take, her head snapping around, "Ralph?"

Ralph's head popped up, snapping around until he spotted her. His eyes lit up, Ralph was a bear of boy on the football team with Matt who she had in both her biology and chemistry classes. He dug in his pocket, pulling out a bag and offering it to her, "Jellybeans?"

Bonnie automatically nodded, holding out her hand. "What are you doing here?"

He gestured at the bar sign two doors down, "They don't card and after that bio test...well..."

She grimaced in commiseration, popping a jellybean in her mouth. "Seriously, I know."

She fell into step with him, giving him a nudge, "Did Matt tell you he set my, all of our, alarms for 4:30 AM?"

Ralph gave a booming laugh, "He sure did. He was cockier than a rooster about it."

They went into the bar that was even dodgier than it looked outside and Ralph ordered shots and beers, waving at Enrique of all people. "What are you doing here?"

Bonnie looked back and forth between the two in confusion, but answered, "Uhhh...There's supposed to be a joke store around here?"

Ralph laughed again, "Going to get Matt back?"

Bonnie answered weakly, she was a terrible liar, before slamming her shot, "Yeah."

Enrique took out a chemistry book and set it on the table with a slam, glancing up at Ralph. "At least our study group meets at a bar. Ready to help me?"

Bonnie stared at the book then up at Ralph in growing excitement, "I'm _terrible _at chemistry... Can I join? Pleaseeeee, I'll bake or something."

Enrique gave Ralph a serious look, "She's better than me in biology when she's not freaking out. She's acing it."

Ralph was equally as serious, "Well then what would you add?"

"I get free drinks, remember?" Enrique responded.

In unison they turned to her, "You're in."

Bonnie clapped then grabbed her beer, grabbed a chair and dug into her bag for a notebook. She settled into listening to Ralph explain valence electrons, writing and sipping alternately. It took one furious text message from Elena to remind her why she was in that part of town anyway: _Damon is __still__ here! What are you doing?_

She jumped off her seat with a pop, panic rushing into her. She had completely forgotten! Both boys gave her strange looks. "Bonnie, you ok?"

She grabbed her bag, "Yeah...I just have to go!"

Ralph reached out a hand, two fingers stilling her. "Wait, I'll go with you. This area isn't safe for a girl alone."

She put her notebook obediently back on the table, excitement weirdly thrumming in her. "Okay. I just need to go to the bathroom."

Their eyes followed her across the bar and once in the bathroom she scanned it, there was indeed a window she could fit out of. A few moments later she was out the window and hurrying down an alley that seemed oddly dark for mid afternoon. She turned at the other end, feeling her brain tingle with extraordinary senses before she slammed right into someone's chest.

The someone held her at arm's length, giving out a hoot of serendipitous laughter as Bonnie's heart dropped. Brown curly hair and shrewd blue eyes looked back at her out of the vampire's face, "Well, well if it isn't Salvatore's little pet..."

Oh god. _Damon! Damon! I'm in south town and I need you! _It went off before she could even coherently think what she wanted to send.

His thought came back rapid fire as the vampire in front of her was still smiling a self-satisfied smile, _Really now? I happened to overhear a very interesting conversation in the quad this afternoon, redbird._

He couldn't have...they had scanned the trees for the tell tale crow. As the crazed vampire in front of her gently put her against the wall, turning her head to the side against her flailing arms, she realized they'd forgotten to look for a black wolf. Her voice came out in a near whimper, she'd never had blood taken by force, "Please don't..."

The shrewd blue eyed vampire kept turning her head, "Ah, but I'm hungry..."

_Damonnnnnnnn! It's your psychopath! _She sent frantically, forcing her current perceptions: her fear, his face and the alley along with it. In her mind her she heard a soft Italian curse and felt the beating of wings before the sharp twin sting of pain. The pain didn't fade as it always had with Stefan, instead it only grew, burning and writhing in her veins.

_It's easier if you give in, my pet.._ The sickly sweet, compelling voice came into her mind, wanting to rifle through her thoughts, wanting to invade her very soul.

Bonnie shook her head as best as she could, her thought fierce, _Never. _Then she turned to all she had left, turning into the pain, welcoming the tingling blackness.

…...

Damon arrived, dive bombing the dastardly vampire clutching his little bird, materializing just as the other vampire shifted into a bird and made an escape. It was between catching the limp redhead and the fleeing vulture; his choice was already made. He caught Bonnie, shaking her softly with a contrite voice, "Redbird?"

Her eyes moved under her eyelids, but did not open for a long time, another shake and her eyes fluttered open. The brown eyes were wide, terrified and blank. Another shake and the blankness receded though her trembling redoubled, and he called again, "Redbird?"

"Damon?" She asked weakly, allowing him to pull her into a standing position.

He propelled her along the alley, clutching at her trembling figure, struggling with his words, all that wanted to come out were furious curses. He settled on a black, "I was too late."

"You were just in time." She replied, not quite Bonnie but not quite her empty tones of possession. "Just in time."

He turned her to him, looking intently at her, at the trembling arms and wide pupils. "Did he take too much?"

She tried to shrug him off, "I don't want your blood."

"I wasn't offering." It was almost a snap, as he glanced up at the bar sign on the street, pulling her forcibly inside. There were so many reasons not to give his blood and so few too. Her heart and psyche were so fragile and potential secrets between them too many. Instead, of braving that road he scanned the bar, setting her as gently as he could into a booth.

He stalked to the bar, rage still trembling about his figure. "Milk. Now."

The old barkeep glanced at Bonnie before slowly shaking his head and pulling a beer, "No milk here." He yelled over his shoulder, "Sara...I have another girl."

He handed Damon the beer, shooing at him. "My girl will be over in a minute."

"Bonnie?" Two voices were frantic, rushing at her, Ralph stopping dead upon seeing her hand trying to staunch the blood running down her neck. It had never even occurred to Damon to lick her wound to close it.

"I'm fine.." She stammered, but nobody believed her. It would take 3 hours and twice as many beers to convince any of them she was alright, 3 hours for the haunted look in her eyes to fade.

…...

Elena scanned the living room with a critical eye, it was festive but not cheesy, not perfect but the best she could do on such short notice. Stefan was busy opening bottles of black magic wine and Meredith was arranging the candles lining the stairwell. Matt had flatly refused to help and was sitting shirtless in sweatpants on the couch, drinking a beer with a book on his lap. He was uncharacteristically wearing a baseball hat, but after he'd tried switching out Damon's shower stuff with dye, he'd accidentally used it himself and wasn't fond of his blue hair. His stuff was back inside the house, though he was already complaining of the squeakiness of his bed. He was the one piece of the picture that didn't fit.

She swept through the dining room, making sure the impromptu dance floor was swept and the waltz music set up, through the kitchen where snacks were laid out for humans and birds and back into the front hall. She heard Bonnie giggle on the front walk and smoothed her gown, before waving at everyone, mouthing "He's here!"

More giggles could be heard, the key turned in the lock and the door swung open. Damon was focused on Bonnie, his face almost puzzled at whatever she had just told him. Elena threw out her voice, hearing Stefan and Meredith echo her. "Surprise!"

His attention turned to them, looking up abruptly. "What's the surprise? You all live here, yes?"

Elena was descending on them, "Happy birthday!"

Damon's face became even more complexed, the confusion awkwardly stopping in Elena in her tracks. He looked from her down to Bonnie, who was grinning up at him. "It was my job to get you out of the house so they could plan the party."

"Not so Matt could try and booby trap my room?" Damon's words were slower than normal, but cleverness was flooding back into the blackness of his eyes.

Bonnie shook her head, giving him an impulsive hug. "Happy 500-something..." she paused not knowing before shrugging, "Birthday!"

Damon took her hug, looking around the room then back to Elena. His voice was flat. "Its not my birthday."

All of the girls eyes swung to Stefan, who tried to look innocent as Elena accused him, "Stefan? You said it was today!"

Stefan's innocence broke and he grinned, "Happy April Fool's day!"

Elena kept staring at him in perplexity and Bonnie shared a confused, exasperated glance with Meredith, the filter to her brain not working as she whispered to Damon. "I don't think he gets the point of today."

"Some things," Damon murmured back, pulling her in and shutting the door, "get lost in translation."

Elena's mind was working again and she was speaking to Stefan, her words slow and hurt, "You...you tricked me?"

Stefan was still grinning, a bit confused as to why nobody was laughing. "Yeah! A prank."

Elena was still going, "You...you lied to me? You...can lie to me?"

Oh no. Bonnie looked at Elena's face, at the cogs turning and threw her own voice out, overly loud and falsely cheery. "Well...since we're all set up let's have a party anyway!"

Meredith nodded, "Of course. Damon, when is the last time someone threw you a birthday party anyway?"

Damon thought about this for less than a second, then grinned abruptly. "Never." He headed for the black magic, turning to the boy on the couch who was still reading. "Aren't you going to wish me a happy birthday, Mutt?"

"Sure." Matt said glancing up and shutting his book, "Happy birthday, may it your last."

"_Matt!" _Bonnie screeched, heading over to assault him, but Damon only laughed and started pouring the wine.

She paused around the couch, looking at him, "Why are you wearing a hat?"

"New fashion trend." He tried to cover, but she could still see the tinge of blue, he held up a hand, cutting off her next comment. The blue of his eyes were wide in alarm, "What happened to your neck?"

She glanced back at Damon in alarm, she didn't want to ruin the party, but thankfully her glance was taken differently by the contents of the room. Meredith's smooth voice was dry as she took a glass of wine, "Apparently an early birthday present."

"So when is your real birthday?" Bonnie asked, abandoning Matt and rejoining their party. Damon refused to tell and a lively banter about why started up.

…...

It was some time later Matt sank back into the couch, picking up his book again, the sounds of Bonnie's outrageous laughter floated from the dining room. Damon drifted back out looking at him, a smile playing about his lips. "Still working on your reading skills?"

Matt rolled his eyes, the joke was old and overdone. "Just found a new subject I like."

Damon glanced at the dining room and the direction of the girls, before dropping his voice so they couldn't hear. "I'm mildly disappointed, Mutt, I was expecting more from you than dye and glue in the shower."

"Day's not over yet." Matt replied, tossing his book aside so he could turn away and hide his smile.

Damon laughed and Matt went to the wine station, pouring himself a glass then grabbing the bottle. "Need a refill?"

With an aristocratic nod he allowed Matt to refill his glass and followed him back into the dining room. Bonnie flew at them, her brown eyes wide beseeching as she flung one hand over her shoulder at Stefan and Elena dancing. "Somebody dance with me?"

"Stefan does need a lesson." Damon answered as Bonnie grabbed his wineglass and took a gulp, he pulled it back from her and finished it one down. Nobody but Meredith saw the alarm on Matt's face and the twitch of his arm at Bonnie going for the glass.

Meredith sauntered over to him, intent on asking what it was about when Damon hit the floor with a thud, Bonnie sinking disoriented down next to him. Elena and Stefan converged on the two, followed quickly by Matt and Meredith. Meredith turned to him, "What did you do?"

Matt grinned, then shot a worried glance at Bonnie. "Check her, it shouldn't do anything to her, it's just for vampires."

"I'm fine..." Her voice sounded thick, "Just dizzy."

With relief, Matt squatted next to Damon, "Wake up."

Damon's eyes opened, all pupil. Matt took a shaky, excited breath. "Jump on one foot."

Damon rose, hopping on his left foot. Elena giggled, turning to Matt, "What did you do?"

"There's way to compel vampires, hypnotize them temporarily until their blood burns the herbs out." Matt was grinning, riding high on his triumph.

Bonnie and Meredith shared horrified glances, Bonnie's voice a hushed whisper, "Matt, he's going to _kill _you."

"Damon, go make me a sandwich." Matt commanded, watching with delight as Damon obeyed.

"How did you know about these herbs?" Stefan asked, his face dark.

"I read it somewhere." Matt said, defensive and evasive at once.

"Where?" Bonnie asked suspiciously, abruptly sitting up, though she had to jam a hand against her forehead to keep from blacking out.

"A book I found." Matt said, still evasive, though his face was tomato red. "Look, we can talk about it later...let's just have fun with him!"

Her brown eyes flicked to him in anger and he knew that she knew, it was one of her books from 's that he'd gotten the recipe out of. "Don't look at me like that, it shouldn't affect you any! I've been drinking it too. It only works on vampire blood."

The color from her face drained, but Matt turned away as his sandwich was presented to him. "Thank you, Damon, but don't you know you have to kneel at my feet and kiss them when addressing me?"

No expression was on Damon's face as he knelt, his lips barely touching Matt's boots before he sprung up, hands going for the blond's neck. It took all of them to get Damon off of Matt, his rage causing animal sounds to come out of him. Stefan and Meredith drug him from the room, still hissing. Bonnie helped Matt sit up slowly and he rubbed his rapidly blackening neck. Bonnie gave him a look, "I told you he would try and kill you!"

Elena rubbed his back, "You went too far, Matt."

Matt shook his head and winced. "And moving all of my stuff into the rain wasn't too far?"

The girls sighed in response and Matt defended himself, sure of his words. "Totally worth it."

…...


End file.
